


As We Are

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [59]
Category: Naruto
Genre: In which Kakashi worries, and Konoha prepares for war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sure you've all heard by now that Iwa has been testing our borders since confirmation of the Sandaime Hokage's death. We have gotten word that Kumo has been testing our north-eastern borders. These attacks aren't structured, they are not well coordinated, and it's too early to tell more then if they're just testing our strength after an invasion and the loss of a Hokage- if they're testing me as the new Hokage- but we will be acting as if we're about to be pushed into war…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Are

_"I'm sure you've all heard by now that Iwa has been testing our borders since confirmation of the Sandaime Hokage's death…"_

Kakashi methodically checked his weaponry, the mission his team was being sent on wasn't particularly risky but, well-...

 _"...have gotten word that Kumo has been testing our north-eastern borders. These attacks aren't structured, they are not well coordinated, and it's too early to tell more then if they're just testing our strength after an invasion and the loss of a Hokage- if they're testing_ me _as the new Hokage- but we will be acting as if we're about to be pushed into war…"_

…-it never hurt to prepare for the worst, at least then you only get pleasant surprises. Team Seven would be heading south before swinging west-...

_"...Kurenai and Gai's teams will do a circuit in the northern half of the country, to warn civilians they may need to evacuate south. Asuma's team will be heading south to the capital, Kakashi's team will accompany them until they reach Keishi before heading west to Sunagakure- you both have mission scrolls with more details…"_

…-to Suna to check on their position if war were to break out. Both his and Asuma's assignments weren't ones that you'd typically have genin on but Asuma was one of Hi no Kuni's Daimyo's Twelve Guardians and Naruto had made an impact on Suna's jinchuuriki- that, that counted for something.

Enough to send _genin_ on a _j_ _ōnin_ assignment.


End file.
